


Operation: “Get Help”

by Alfreds_Mustache



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Megan’s baking, My failed attempt at writing a crack fic, Remember that scene from Thor: Ragnarok?, hinted artemis/m’gann, hinted birdflash, well this is my shtty yj version of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfreds_Mustache/pseuds/Alfreds_Mustache
Summary: Yes, that’s right. I wrote one of THOSE fics.This’ll make a lot more sense if you’ve seen “Thor: Ragnarok” before reading this. If you’ve already seen it, then you know where this is going.(Mild language and swearing)





	Operation: “Get Help”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: if you recognize it, it’s not mine. Rights go to DC Comics and to the MCU.
> 
> If you want/need it, here’s a link to the specific scene that I’m referencing:  
https://youtu.be/CpZakOJlRoY

“Rob!” Kid Flash whispered excitedly, “Rob, I have an idea.”

Robin and Kid Flash were both currently crouched down behind a dusty bookcase, trying to come up with a feasible plan of attack -- one that would actually work. So far, they hadn’t had any luck.

Robin turned to his companion curiously. “What?”

KF angled his body so that they were face-to-face. “Just hear me out…”

“Um....Okay?” Robin felt a twinge of uncertainty in his stomach -- a feeling that usually came right before his best friend announced a terrible idea.

KF’s entire body began to vibrate with excitement. His widened eyes met Robin’s suspicious gaze. “Let’s do ‘get help’.”

Robin blinked. “What?”

“‘Get help’!” Kid Flash’s face split into an enormous grin as he splayed his arms out in a way that added an unspoken ‘ta-da!’ to what he’d just said. Robin’s reaction was immediate.

“No.” His expression slackened, conveying his blunt displeasure with the idea.

“C’mon, you love it!” KF’s grin grew wider.

“I hate it.”

“It’s great -- it works every time!”

“It’s humiliating!”

KF dropped his grin to meet Robin’s unamused gaze seriously. He quirked an eyebrow. “Do you have a better plan?”

Robin faltered. “...No.”

“We’re doing it.” The eager determination in KF’s eyes was unmistakable.

In a last-ditch effort of rebuttal, Robin whipped out his fiercest bat-glare. “We are not doing ‘get help’.”

*20 seconds later*

M’gann and Artemis were sitting at the kitchen island, quietly chatting over a plate of warm, chocolate-chip cookies that sat between them.

They were interrupted, however, by the boisterous sound of somebody else stumbling through the kitchen entryway.

“GET HELP!”

The two girls looked up in alarm to see Wally half-dragging Robin, limp and lifeless, beside him.

“Robin!”

“What happened?!”

M’gann and Artemis maneuvered quickly around the counter before dashing across the room to the boys.

“Please, it’s Robin --” Wally cried desperately, “-- something’s wrong!”

As soon as the other two were within five feet, he flung Robin at them (though it was obvious that he’d aimed for Artemis) as hard as he could without actually hurting his best bro.

Artemis fell over backwards from the force and weight of the younger teen. Mgann rushed forward frantically. “Artemis! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Artemis brushed her off, “Help me with Robin!”

Before either of them could wonder what had happened to Wally, Robin’s eyes shot open.

“NOW!”

On cue, Wally snagged the plate of cookies with his super-speed.

“What --”

“Hey, give those back!”

Robin used the girls’ surprise as an opportunity to scramble off of them. He did so just in time for Wally to scoop him up with his free arm and run them both as quickly as possible away from the kitchen.

After a few moments of staring after them in stunned silence, Artemis threw her arms up in indignation.

“What the fuck was that?”

M’gann, equally confused, simply shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic turned out like shit, but if you want to let me know specifically what part you didn’t like or that I should fix, please write it in the comments! Thanks for indulging me lol T^T


End file.
